


We’re Like Cancer (Moceit)

by Septic_Kid15



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Morality | Patton Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Bad Beginning, Cancer, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Cutting, Family Issues, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, M/M, Men Crying, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Rape Recovery, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, Suicidal Thoughts, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Kid15/pseuds/Septic_Kid15
Summary: Patton Rodgers, the eldest brother to four kids and the only gay caretaker in his family has been through a lot. His parents died in an accident, he broke up with his abusive boyfriends, and his siblings have been adopted by a nice family. He was alone. Until one day, a man around his age changed his life forever.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. 𝒪𝒩𝐸

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirltothefullest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/gifts).



> THIS BOOK HAS SOME TRIGGERS! And... I’d like some input on the chapters I create. Tell me what I could do better or give me some ideas! Thanks! <3

Patton Rodgers, a 18 year old, hardworking, and very kind teenager has been through a lot. On the day of his birthday... he lost his parents in a car accident. 

It was raining. HARD. The car swerved and crashed into a tree. His mother passed away instantly and his father survived long enough to help Patton get out of the car. Once Patton was out... BOOM! The car was set on fire.

Patton could see the fire in his dreams sometimes. There were times where he could hear his father as well. Every time he saw the fire... it made him want to gag on something. 

“PATTON!” A voice yelled. Patton blinked once. Twice. Three times and looked around. His best dark, strange, friend, Virgil Storm, was staring at him. “Huh?” Patton asked. “I asked if you’re excited for graduation?” Virgil asked. 

Graduation? It was almost here? Funny... he felt like he was still a sophomore. “Graduation is already almost here?” Patton asked, “It feels like I’m still a sophomore.” 

Virgil chuckled. “I can’t believe it... we finally got a well payed job and we’re graduating soon.” Virgil said with a smile. It was true. Patton found a well payed job and loved working there. Not because of the money but because it was his Uncle Aaron’s bakery! 

“Remind me to thank your Uncle for letting me take the last spot.” Virgil said with a laugh. 

“Haha! Will do, Verge!” Patton said with a smile. Patton worked at the counters and the cash registers since Virgil had anxiety. So Virgil took the job to stock the pastries when needed. 

“So how’s Roman?” Patton asked. Roman King, 18 year old high school quarterback, and Patton’s other best friend. The friend whom wouldn’t talk to Patton because of... the past. 

“He’s... good. He still feels guilty though.” Virgil said with a sad face, “He often wishes he could be around you without crying.” “It’s fine.” Patton said with a smile. “No it’s not! What THEY did was unforgivable!” Virgil spat. 

Patton sighed and nodded. “I know... I hope they rot wherever they are now.” Patton muttered. “I do too, Patton, they don’t deserve your time of day!” Virgil said. 

“Just remember something, Patton, there are two types of people in this world: those who will love you and cherish you to the ends of the Earth... and those who will never change for anyone.” Aaron said walking in. 

Patton nodded. “Thank you, Uncle... I’ll remember that.” Patton said with a smile. Aaron smiled and pecked his forehead. “That’s my Nephew!” Aaron said with a smile and headed back to his duties as manager. 

“Your uncle is the coolest, Pat.” Virgil said with a smile. “I know. He was raised with my dad so it kinda makes sense.” Patton said with a smile. 

Patton’s Uncle Aaron and his father were identical twin brothers. The only way to tell them apart were the eyes. Aaron had forest green eyes while Patton’s father had sky blue ones. 

Patton smiled and felt his throat swell. “Umm, Verge, can you hold up my shift for a bit?” Patton asked, his voice hoarse. “Okay... is it... that swelling in your throat again?” Virgil asked. 

Patton nodded quickly feeling tears. Virgil let him pass him. Patton rushed out the door and started running. He felt like breaking down in front of everyone but he didn’t want to cause attention to himself. 

Patton ran to a nearby alley, looked around for people, sat down, and... had a good cry. He sobbed into his knees. 

Patton soon heard a door open and footsteps. A hand tapped his shoulder and a soothing warm voice said, “Hey, are you okay, Buddy?” 


	2. 𝒯𝒲𝒪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton meets someone knew and he feels... safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of rape, abusive relationship, and crying.

Patton swung his head to meet two different colored eyes. One blue and the other green. Patton gasped and looked at the person whom they belonged too. 

The person was male, obviously, and they were about Roman’s height about 5’4. They had long chestnut brown hair tied back into a messy bun, vitiligo skin that went up his neck and around the side of his face that had the green eye. 

The man was wearing a yellow sweater, black ripped jeans, a yellow beanie, and brown boots. 

“Are you okay?” He asked Patton. “Oh! Um... yeah, I’m fine!” Patton said wiping his nose with his sleeve. “You sure?” The man asked. Patton nodded. The man smiled and helped Patton stand up. Patton smiled and allowed the man to touch him. 

“I’m Janus. Janus Hart.” The man introduced. “Patton Rodgers.” Patton introduced. “Rodgers? As in Aaron Rodgers? As in Super Nova Bakery?” Janus asked. “Yeah.” Patton said. “No way! My dad and him are friends!” Janus exclaimed. 

“Your dad knows my Uncle Aaron?” Patton asked. “Your Uncle? I thought Aaron was your dad or something.” Janus said with a small frown. “My dad... he died about 9 months ago...” Patton whispered. 

Janus’ frown soon became a look of sympathy. “I’m sorry for your loss... and I’m sorry for the assumption.” Janus apologized, “I didn’t know Aaron had a brother.” 

“He doesn’t like talking about my dad as often because they had a big fight back before I was born.” Patton explained, “And... I really don’t wanna talk about it either.” 

Janus nodded. “Are you... on break?” Janus asked, “Because I wanna get to know you more. And possibly help in anyway I can.” “Oh! Yeah, I’m on break!” Patton exclaimed happily, “Let’s walk around!” 

Janus smiled and nodded. The two walked down the streets and around the curbs. “So, what’s your story?” Janus asked. “My story?” Patton asked. “Yeah, like what was your life like? Boyfriend? OR GIRLFRIEND IF YOU'RE STRAIGHT!” Janus asked. 

Patton giggled. “Don’t worry, I’m not straight! I’m Gay! And...” Patton trailed off, “I had two boyfriends but... they were mean, rude, and they... abused me and treated me like a doll.” 

Janus looked at Patton with pure shock. He didn’t want that reaction. He had that reaction several times and people didn’t care except Virgil, Roman, and Uncle Aaron. 

The next face was... sympathetic. Patton was surprised. Normally the expression was a sad smile or even sadness but never sympathy. Never had he once seen something like that. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Patton asked. “From what I know about you... you deserve better than those assholes who treated you badly.” Janus told Patton, “You’re a very nice man, Patton Rodgers, and you deserve the world.” 

This was... new. Patton started crying. Janus pulled him into a hug to hide him from the people so they won’t look at him horribly or weirdly. And in that moment... Patton felt safe. Like utterly, amazingly, and 100% truly... safe in Janus’ arms. It was weird but comforting. Patton enjoyed it. 

“What did they do to you, Pat?” Janus asked Patton. “T-They raped me.... beat me.... made me think I was nothing more than their puppet.” Patton whimpered out. “Did anyone promise to protect you?” Janus asked. “Just Virgil, my Uncle, and my other friend, Roman.” Patton stated softly. 

“Then, Patton Rodgers, I promise to protect you.” Janus exclaimed, “No matter what happens... I’ll be there for you.” “Thank you... thank you so much...” Patton whispered with a smile. “You’re welcome.” Janus told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out terrible... what do you think?


	3. 𝒯𝐻𝑅𝐸𝐸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has do deal with his abusive Ex in his Uncle’s store. Janus has do deal with some freaky man in his Dad’s shop.

Patton was smiling the whole day. After his walk/talk with Janus, Patton felt safer and happier. “You’re awfully smiley. Anything amazing happen?” Virgil asked. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I meet the sweetest guy yesterday while I was calming down and he understood everything I went through once I explained what happened.” Patton explained. 

“What? That’s amazing, Patton!” Virgil exclaimed, “I’m happy you found someone better than... them.” Patton smiled and nodded. “One of these days I’m gonna meet him and you know what I’m gonna do?” Virgil asked. 

“What?” 

“I’m gonna threaten him. I’m gonna say, ‘If you hurt my best friend... you’re gonna wish you never laid eyes on him!’” Virgil exclaimed swinging around his clenched hand. 

Patton giggled, rolled his eyes, and shook his head. A ring came to the door. “Oh! That’s my cue! Be right back!” Patton exclaimed and bolted to the cash register. 

“Hi, welcome to Super Nova Bakery! What can I-“ Patton started but was cut off. He gasped and his eyes widened. 

“Hello, Baby Boy.” A man with glasses and a dirty smirk on his face said. “LOGAN?! W-What are you doing here?!” Patton exclaimed. “What? I can’t see my boyfriend?” Logan asked stroking Patton’s cheek with his fingers. 

Patton slapped his hand away. “W-We’re not together anymore! And I’m NOT your boyfriend!” Patton exclaimed. Logan’s smirk disappeared. “What the hell did you say... SLUT?” Logan asked lowly. 

Patton gulped. “HE TOLD YOU TO FUCKING LEAVE!” Virgil’s voice boomed. Patton swung his head around and saw Virgil with a wooden spoon and a small kitchen knife. 

“Boys? What’s going on in here?” Aaron asked. He stopped speaking when he saw Logan. “What are you doing here, Mr. Berry? I thought the court gave you a warning that if you come near my nephew again they’ll have you arrested.” Aaron asked narrowing his eyes. 

Patton rushed over to Aaron with tears. Aaron put a protective arm around Patton. Logan glared at them. “All I wanted was to see Patton, but I can see I am not wanted here. So I’ll be on my way.” Logan said with no remorse. 

Patton sobbed into Aaron’s shirt. Aaron rubbed Patton’s back gently and sighed. “You’re alright, Patton, he won’t bother you anymore.” Aaron soothed. 

——————————————————————————

Janus was working on cars with his dad, Jeremiah Hart. “How’s that Honda looking, Janus?” Jeremiah asked. “It’s looking good, Dad, just a small leak.” Janus claimed. 

Jeremiah handed Janus a tool to stop the leak. “Thanks, Dad.” Janus said with a smile. “So where did you run off to yesterday, Janny?” Jeremiah asked him. 

“I just went for a walk, Dad, is that a crime?” Janus asked jokingly. “I just don’t want you to do something stupid like what happened with Mr. Aaron’s brother.” 

“I apologized didn’t I?” Janus asked wiping his hands on a rag. “After 4 months of cleaning his bakery after school.” Jeremiah pointed out, “If it weren’t for your older brother then you’d be homeless.” 

“I never asked for James to help me.” Janus exclaimed annoyed. James Hart, Janus’ older twin brother, graduated school early and got a well payed job and after Janus got kicked out of the house by his stepmother James gave him a place to stay. 

“I hate Angelica.” Janus muttered, “I still think Mom was way BETTER than her.” Jeremiah sighed. 

“We’ve been through, Janus... your mother had cancer and the radiation didn’t work. So now she has no choice but to do chemotherapy.” Jeremiah claimed. 

It’s been three weeks since Janus’ mother, Elena Hart went to the hospital after feeling bad. She was diagnosed with cancer and had to go the hospital right away! 

Janus would often sing to her while she got treated but when it got worse... he refused to sing a single note even though his mother missed his singing. 

“Angelica will never be my mother! At least Mom accepted me for loving men!” Janus exclaimed angrily, “ALL YOU DID WAS ACT LIKE YOU DIDN’T CARE AND KICKED ME OUT OF HER HOUSE!” 

Jeremiah placed his tool down harshly. “You’re angry again.” Jeremiah muttered, “Keep it together.” Janus scowled at him. 

A loud honk interrupted their staring contest. The two turned to see a blue beat up truck. “HI! IS THIS HART FIXER-UPPER?!” The driver asked. “Yeah it is!” Janus shouted. 

The driver stepped out. He wore a green tank top with a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, and black boots. His hair was messy with a white streak. To top it all he had a mustache. 

“I need you to fix the dents in my truck! I had a little accident with my boyfriends and our truck is dented all over.” The man said. 

“Name for the truck?” Jeremiah asked. “Remus. Remus King.” The driver stated, “How would all this cost?” “About 200.” Janus stated. Remus pulled out his wallet and gave him two hundred dollar bills. 

Janus took the money and handed it to Jeremiah. “We’ll have the dents fixed by the end of the week.” Jeremiah claimed. Remus smirked. 

“Good. I need it fixed for next week anyhow.” Remus stated, “I’ll be back soon then.” Remus winked at Janus and smirked darkly. Janus glared at him with disgust all over his face. 

“I hate that guy already.” Janus stated. Jeremiah gave him a look but Janus was already working on the dents.


	4. 𝐹𝒪𝒰𝑅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton’s Uncle asks Patton and Virgil to take the day off while he attends something with a business person. The two then walk around and meet Janus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight cussing from Virgil

“Boys, I’m gonna need you two to take the day off tomorrow.” Aaron told Patton and Virgil. “What? Why?” Virgil asked. 

“I just got a call from a business man with an offer to make me. It’s tomorrow starting from 9:30am to 4:00pm at Chase’s Diner.” Aaron explained. 

“Don’t worry, Uncle, I’m sure we can find something to do.” Patton exclaimed with a smile. Aaron smiled. “Alright then, carry on with whatever it is that you two boys are doing.” Aaron told them. 

Virgil sighed and smiled. “So what’s our plan tomorrow, Patton?” Virgil asked. “We can go shopping in that new car you bought and maybe go out for lunch and dinner.” Patton said with a smile. 

“We go to Hot Topic and you got yourself a deal.” Virgil said with a smirk. Patton gave a groan but caved. “Ugh! Fine!” Patton exclaimed. 

The two continued to work until the door rang. “Hi, welcome to Super Nova Bakery where our pastries are out of this world!” Patton said still busy. 

“Oh! Out of this world eh? Then I’ll have on galaxy doughnut and one Super Nova cookie!” A charming voice stated. Patton gasped. “ROMAN?!” Patton exclaimed. 

Roman King chuckled. “ROMAN!” Patton yelled with tears, jumped over the counter, and hugged Roman. “I missed you...” Patton whispered with tears. 

“I missed you too, Padre.” Roman whispered into Patton’s hair. “I asked Roman to come. Well... more like begged him too.” Virgil told Patton, “He’s been wanting to talk to you.” 

“Really?” Patton asked. “Yes, I came to tell you about something. The restraining order against Remus is still intact but the one against Logan... is broken.” Roman stated. 

“No way...” Patton whispered letting go of Roman. “I’m sorry, Patton, I knew I should’ve gotten my lawyer into this. He would’ve helped you.” Roman whispered. 

“It’s okay, Roman... it’s not your fault.” Virgil said, “If anything it’s your brother’s fault.” “I feel like it’s mine!” Roman exclaimed. 

“Roman! It’s not your fault, Kiddo!” Patton’s claimed, “Tell you what... why don’t you come hang out with me and Virgil tomorrow? We have the day off and I wanna spend time with my two best friends!” 

Roman smiled. “Okay.” Roman said with a sad smile. Virgil smiled at him while Patton cheered.   
——————————————————————————  
* The Next Day* 

Janus fixed the cars and was annoyed with one dent in that guy, Remus’ truck. It looked as though someone created it with their body. 

“Dad, can you get me that big tool that fixes big dents in cars?” Janus asked. “Janus, you’ve been working on that truck all day and night.” Jeremiah claimed, “Take the rest of today and tomorrow off.” 

“No. I want this truck out of my face. It and those dents and that damn driver of its.” Janus growled. Jeremiah sighed. 

“Please, Janus.” Jeremiah begged. Janus looked at his father and soon gave a long sigh. “Fine. Lemme clean up first.” Janus said and walked over to a sink to wash his hands. 

After Janus finished washing his hands, he ran a had through his long hair. He looked at himself in the mirror. 

Janus wore a black shirt, a yellow flannel, jeans, black converse, and had a yellow hair clip in his hair. Janus put his long hair into a bun to cover it with a beanie again. 

After a while, Janus left his father’s shop and walked around. He passed Aaron’s closed bakery. He took a long walk until he saw him. That one crying 18 year old boy he meet in an alley way. 

He was hanging out with two other men. Janus walked over to them until he stopped. They were getting into a car. One of them turned the key but the car wouldn’t start. 

The driver got out of the car. “What the hell?!” He yelled. “Virgil! Language!” Patton exclaimed. “English.” The driver, Virgil stated annoyed. Patton sighed. The other one got out too. 

“I know nothing about cars so I cant do any heroic deeds here.” The othef guy stated. “Shut up, Roman!” Virgil hissed. “Can I be of assistance?” Janus asked. 

“Janus!” Patton exclaimed rushing over to him. Patton engulfed him into a hug. “Can you help us?” Patton asked. Janus nodded. He opened the hood and tinkered with the car. 

After a while, Janus closed the hood and looked at Virgil. “Try it now, Emo!” Janus told Virgil. Virgil turned the key and the car started. 

“Wow! That’s amazing!” The one friend, name is Roman, exclaimed, “Thank you for saving our day, friend of Patton’s!” “No problem, if anything happens to your car call my dad’s shop.” Janus said handing Virgil his father’s business card. 

“Will do.” Virgil stated, “Hey, wanna hang out with us?” “I don’t wanna intrude.” Janus started but was pulled in the car by Patton. “You’re not! Come on!” Patton exclaimed with a smile. 

“Okay, I got nothing better to do.” Janus said with a smile. The two loud ones cheered while the Emo just started to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please!


	5. 𝐹𝐼𝒱𝐸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus cuts his long hair, has a new hatred for Remus, and visits Patton at work. 
> 
> Patton works hard, hates Logan, and chats with old college friend Remy Picani and his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of drugs, alcohol, and stupid shit.
> 
> “But, Remy.. what about... the incidents?” Emile asked. “Oh... right..” Remy said quietly.

Janus scratched his head some of the extra pieces of cut hair falling off his shirt. His hair was now short after he got a haircut with Patton and his friends. He liked it he’s gotta admit... but it was weird to feel his hair this short. 

Janus had placed a grey baseball cap on his head, he wore a pastel yellow cardigan, grey wash pants, and put on some grey and white Nike’s. 

He was about to walk out when he saw Remus, his stepmother, Angelica, and his dad. He rolled his eyes, sucked in an annoyed breath, squared his shoulders, and walked over. 

“Dad, I’m going out want anything?” Janus asked, almost annoyed of the fact that they were here. “Oh no, Jan, I’m fine. Also don’t be rude and say hi to Remus and your stepmother.” Jeremiah said with a soft smile from where he sat on the workbench, cleaning his hands of the oil with a dirty off white rag. 

“Hi, Angelica and Remus.” Janus said annoyed. “Hello, Janus.” Angelica muttered. Janus hated his stepmother. She had blonde hair, dull green eyes, and pale skin. She wore a skin tight red dress, black heels, a shit ton of makeup she probably caked on that morning, and a pearly white necklace. 

“Hey, Hot Stuff!” Remus said with a wink and a mischievous smile. Janus changed his mind. He hated both Angelica AND Remus with every fiber of his being. 

Janus stormed out of the garage, grabbed his car keys and shoved his wallet into his back pocket. He got into his car and slammed the door shut, he put the key in, started the car and drove off as fast as he could.

Janus drove around for a little while trying to distract himself from his thoughts and found himself parked in front of Mr. Rodger’s bakery. Janus’ stomach roared with hunger so he got out and walked inside. 

“Oh! Hey, Janus! What can I do for you?” Patton asked with a smile. “Hey, Pat, can I have a buttered croissant and a medium coffee, please?” Janus asked pulling his wallet from his back pocket to get the money out for him. 

“Sure thing!” He walked away and yelled into the back of the shop, “Virgil! One croissant!” Patton exclaimed walking over to the coffee maker to make coffee for Janus. 

Janus took a seat in the far corner booth with a beautiful view of the busy streets outside and smiled softly. The bakery smelled like a variety of cookies, cakes, and pastries. He inhaled the sweet smell and let his anger dissipate from his body, his shoulders relaxing. 

Patton walked over with the croissant, medium coffee, and a small tray with jams, sugar, and creamers. “That’ll be $5, please!” Patton said with a smile. Janus pulled out a ten and exchanged it for the treats. “There you go, Pat.” Janus said with a smile. He took the coffee into his hands and relished in the warmth. 

Eventually a gay couple walked in. One with sunglasses, a leather jacket, white shirt and dull brown jeans and the other that looked like a therapist, but had a cute pink tie round his neck. 

“Remy? Emile? What are you two doing here?” Patton asked with a wide smile. “We came to get a bite and come see you, Babe!” Sunglasses exclaimed. “That’s sweet, Remy, what can I get for you and Emile?” Patton asked. “One coffee and one jelly filled doughnut, please!” Emile said with a smile. 

“Coming right up!” Patton said with a smile, “Oh! I want you to meet a new friend of mine! Janus!” He pointed Janus out to them. Janus smiled and walked over to them as Patton ran to the back to work on their order. 

“Hey, Honey, Remy Picani and this is my husband, Emile!” Remy said with a smile. “Nice to meet you, Remy and Emile, I’m Janus Hart.” Janus introduced. As he shook each of their hands, they looked cute together. 

“So what’s your damage?” Remy asked. “Pardon?” Janus asked. 

“How’d you meet Pattycake back there? I met him when I was in a drunk phase.” Remy explained. 

“And I meet him when I was having a bad day.” Emile said with a smile. “Umm, well, I was technically the first one to meet him.” Janus stated scratching the back of his neck, newfound nervousness creeping up on him. 

“Okay. But what did you before meeting Patton?” Remy asked as he lowered his sunglasses to get a good look at this kid. “I mean... I did alcohol and drugs when I was a junior but that’s personal business.” Janus answered wringing his hands as he talked. 

“Ohhhh!” Remy and Emile said union. “You’re like me then!” Remy exclaimed with a smile, “Trust us. You’re never ever gonna find someone like Patton Rodgers!” Remy said with a laugh. 

“But, Remy... what about... the incidents?” Emile stage whispered. “Oh... right...” Remy said quietly, his shoulders dropped a little, he had forgotten that for just a moment. 

“Incidents?” Janus asked curiously. He heard of Patton getting raped but... he was becoming more and more curious about Patton’s past. 

“Yeah... Patton was in a threesome relationship at one point, and both of his boyfriends abused that sweet little guy like he was a puppy.” Remy whispered. 

“But, if you ever hear of the names Logan Berry or Remus King... punch ‘em and warn them if they ever come near Patton we’ll be ready for ‘em.” Emile told Janus with a grin. 

Janus nodded his furiousness from earlier returning with a new passion. Next time he sees Remus.. that guy will meet his fist and he’ll show him no mercy for what he did to Patton. Poor, sweet, Patton. 

Just then the door swung open and in came an unfamiliar figure, he strode on in and past the three that were talking and went up to the counter, “Patton~ Im home!” He sang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to hell, folks. ALSO! Huge thanks for my editor: Pat!is s o f t
> 
> LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP! <3


	6. 𝒮𝐼𝒳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton needs a lot of Love from everyone around him luckily Janus has enough love to give.

Patton had expected to see a few things when he walked back with the Remy and Emile’s order. He expected to see Janus talking with the two, expected to see the Picani couple, but one thing he didn’t expect to see was Logan Berry. He had a playful smirk on his lips and as he leaned against the counter he looked Patton up and down like he was prey. 

He wore his dark blue button down with the top two buttons undone, a black blazer on top, pressed black slacks, and nice black dress shoes. His hair combed neatly as always and behind his warby parker glasses were those soulless eyes that wanted nothing more than to tear Patton apart.

Before Patton could think he dropped the coffee and jelly filled doughnut and curled up on himself as he screamed.

Logan smirked at him, he loved hearing his baby scream. “I thought I told you to leave!” Virgil exclaimed rushing in as Patton was engulfed in a hug by the Picani couple who ran behind the counter to comfort him.

Logan rolled his eyes at the sight of them trying to protect his darling, “I came to tell you that the restraining order... is broken. My lawyer won and now you have no protection for yourself.” Logan said nonchalantly. “Too bad your Daddy and Mommy cant come and save you now Pattycake.”

“Umm, who the hell are you?” Janus asked. 

Logan looked over towards Janus, he looked him up and down. “Logan Berry, nice scar is that from being a druggie or a birth defect?”

Janus flinched, but tried to keep his composure, “Janus Hart. And I don’t like how your treating my best friends so I’m giving you 10 minutes to get your sorry asshole out of this bakery before I call someone to do it for me.” He threatened with a scowl playing at his lips.

“And why should I be afraid of you?” Logan asked as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Because I actually care about Patton unlike you and your stupid ass boyfriend.” Janus hissed. There were a few cheers from the Picani’s and Virgil. Logan glared daggers at them and Janus. 

“Better watch your back, Janus Hart, you have just crossed the line.” Logan warned him. He looked back at Patton who was still curled up in a ball on the floor, looking at him with tears in his eyes. 

Patton shrunk behind Virgil as Logan stared at him. “I’ll be back soon, Baby~” Logan whispered with a disgusting grin. Patton let a whimper leave his lips as Virgil wrapped Patton in a comforting hug to protect him. Patton rubbed his face in Virgil’s shirt and a few tears slipped down his freckled face. 

Logan exited the building. Janus rushed over to Patton with Remy and Emile. “Are you okay, Babe?” Remy asked Patton. “I’m okay, Remy.” Patton assured with a teary smile.

Janus shifted so he engulfed Patton into a hug. He placed the freckled boy’s head against his chest and wrapped his arms around the boy’s small waist rubbing small circles onto his waist and lower back. He placed a small kiss into the boys golden locks.

Patton blushed a deep crimson but smiled nonetheless, and wrapped his arms around Janus’s neck. He didn’t know why but when Janus hugged him he felt safe in the boy’s arms. Janus smiled openly when he felt Patton’s arms around him. 

*Outside The Bakery* 

Logan and Remus glared at the scene, scowls on their lips. “We need to remove Janus Hart from the playing field.” Logan told Remus. “How?” Remus asked, “I can use my charm to woo him away from Pat.” “No. That’s idiotic since you’re the only one who’s stayed by my side. We need to have some dirt on this kid.” Logan insisted.

“Then what do we do?” Remus asked. “Find out everything about Janus Hart.” Logan commanded, “He has to have a weakness.” “Well, he actually does. One weakness. His poor, sick mother.” Remus said with a grin. 

“Oh?” Logan asked. “According to his father: his mother divorced his father when he was 11, lived with his dad on weekends until she had brain cancer, and went into hospital 4 weeks ago.” Remus explained. “Wonderful.” Logan claimed with a smirk. 

“Uh oh, I know that face. What are you planning, Sexy Wolverine?” Remus asked with a smirk. “Janus Hart doesn’t know what forces he is tampering with.” Logan exclaimed with a smile of pure evil. Remus smirked too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Patissoft!!


	7. 𝒮𝐸𝒱𝐸𝒩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus relives his past and gets a call from his Mother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janus is Hispanic! <3

*Years Ago*

A young, Hispanic 8 year old Janus Hart sat on his mother's lap, trying and failing to stay awake. He was laid against her chest and trying to keep his eyes open as his mother told him the story of how his parents met. He always thought it was a nice story, he could hear his brother James already asleep on the couch and softly snoring as he dozed off deeper into his dreams. His mother looked down at Janus as she combed her fingers into his hair, "And that Janus, was how your father and I had met." His mother, Elena Hart, told him.

"Can I go and play now Mama?" Janus asked as he looked up at her through lidded eyes. No sweetheart, it's time for you to go to bed." Mama said determinedly. 

"But Ma, i'm scared of the monsters in my dreams, they look like me but have scary scales on their face!" Janus exclaimed with fear. Elena only laughed, "Janus, honey, something scary ,might just be a mistake for someone that is feeling copious unhealthy emotions over something. I'm sure you just need to feel a little better than all those icky feelings and monsters will go away." She said as she booped Janus' nose.

Janus lit up with a smile. Elena looked over her precious baby boys, "Here, let's go in the garden." She said as she led Janus outside as she held his hand. She started to sing by the rose bushes, "You'll find something waiting" She sang. Janus joined in with her, "Right there where you left it upside down."

"When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded. The underside is lighter when you turn it around." Janus rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn, Elena picked him up and propped him on her hip as she finished the song. 

"Everything stays right where you left it. Everything stays...but it still changes ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways when everything stays." Elena finished as she walked back into the house and tucked both of her boys in their beds. Janus fell asleep peacefully and from then on didn't have any nightmares from then on.

*Now*  
Janus was working on an old, beat up pick-up truck that came in, the engine failed again and Janus was determined to figure out why. Jeremiah was working on Remus' car since Janus refused to do it. Janus sighed as he wiped off his hands on his shirt, it could be an oil leakage..maybe the alternator came loose...just then the phone rang and pulled Janus out of his thoughts.

He ran to go get it and once he picked it up and put on a fake facade, "Hi! This is Hart Fixer-Upper where we can make a fixer upper on your car!" He said in a fake cheerful tone. 

"Don't use that fake cheer on me Janus Alexander, I know you too well for that." A familiar voice said from the other line. "Mama!" Janus called back excitedly. "Hello Janny, how are you my beautiful boy?" Elena asked. Janus beamed, "Good! I got a job at Dad's shop and James is letting me stay with him." He explained.

Elena was confused to say the least, "What do you mean you're staying with James? Why aren't you with your father, honey?" She asked. Janus felt his heart sink, "Oh.. well Angelica doesn't like me very much and kicked me out. For, y'know..that" He said quietly. There was a moment of silence on the other line, "Janus, sweetie get your father on the phone now." He heard his mama say, very upset about the situation."

"Hey, Dad?" Janus called. "Yes, Janus?" 

"Ma is on the phone and wants to talk to you!" Janus said, he heard a sigh from his father as he took the phone and Janus got back to work.

It started out as a normal conversation, he barely heard but a few words, but then he heard his Mama yelling and cussing Jeremiah out in Spanish. (Which everyone in his family was fluent in.) Janus flinched at her angry tone. 

"JANUS! Your mom wants to speak with you!" His dad yelled as he walked away from the phone. Janus got up and ran over to pick it up. "Yes?"

“Janus, I only have a few more minutes before I go back into chemotherapy, do you think you could sing me another song sweetheart?" She asked politely, " I know it's been a while, but will you do it again..for me?" 

"Yes Mama" He replied. He closed his eyes and tried to bite back his tongue so he didn't cry as he sang Sad Song by We The Kings. He heard his mothers laboured breathing on the other end. 

Once he was finished singing his song he heard his Mama sniffling, "I love you Mama." He said quietly. He heard her strangled response on the other end. "I love you too Janny...I want you to keep singing songbird, because one day im going to see you singing with your guitar to the one you love."

"One day Mama, one day." Janus said, they each said their goodbyes and then he hung up the phone. 

Tears streamed down his face, why did his Mama have to get Cancer? Why?


End file.
